A New Team at Seigaku
by AwesomeGirl101
Summary: A new team arrive at Seigaku and it just so happens to turn their lives upside down! The Seigaku Regulars manage to find out something they would've have never found out on their own. Or as a team...
1. Pilot

**Hello! I'm writing a new story to see a different way of writing!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Have you heard? Has it got to you yet? Well...HAS IT! Even if it has, I'll tell you anyway. This might not be interesting for you but since I'm from a tennis school, this is big news! BIG BIG NEWS! Are you listening? Are you close? Are you ready?

A new team is coming to Seigaku today. I know! It's amazing, right? Apparently, they're really good. Like, regulars good. They been to so many championships but nobody in our school has even heard of them! I wonder what the tennis captain looks like! Is it he like Tezuka Kunimitsu? Or is he like Fuji-san, or maybe Ryoma-Sama? KYAAAA! I can't wait to see them!"

Only it wasn't what all the girls were excited about, or what all the boys were looking forward to watch. It wasn't like that at all. They didn't look, sound or act how anyone expected them to. The captain was not like Captain Tezuka, Fuji Syusuke or Echizen Ryoma. In fact, the captain was quite the opposite. When you looked at them, you didn't think of an average tennis team. You didn't think of tennis at all. No one cared how good they were at tennis anymore, no one cared how many championship matches they had won. It wasn't what was floating in their brains.

Why you ask? Why has everything turned the way they didn't expect them to? What was wrong with the tennis team, you ask?

Well, it wasn't a big problem, but it also wasn't something they could solve in a heartbeat either. Fine, I'll tell you, I'll tell you...

The tennis team that arrived at Seigaku...were girls.

Yes, girls. The whole lot. With tennis skirts and everything. It wasn't something that happened often. Even the Regulars were baffled. Once the girls had walked onto the courts, everyone stopped their tracks. Never in their life had they seen a girl walk onto that court without bombarding the regulars, or cheering for a match. It was quite weird, actually. They just kept staring.

"Hello. I'm Captain Kaoru, nice to meet you all."

The whole court was silent. There was a girl...a girl on this court with a bunch of other girls. Some boys rushed past them into the bathrooms, covering their noses as quickly as they could. They had never seen such beautiful girls, wearing such short tennis skirts.

Captain Tezuka walked up to them, not giving any hint of blush, stuttering or falter. It was like they were just normal people! NORMAL PEOPLE!  
He stopped in front of Kaoru, looking at her eye-to-eye for a second. The tension was great. Everyone had to hold their breaths to calm down. Finally, Tezuka lifted out his hand. Kaoru didn't waste any time, she smiled, nodded then shook his hand thankfully.

"Thank you for having us."

"Our Pleasure."

And the fun had just begun. The drama had only just started.

This is what happens when girls arrive at Seigaku.


	2. The Introductions

**Because of the requests, I'm going to make it like Sakuno never went to Seigaku in the first place. It's the only way I can make her part of the tennis team, if you don't like it that way, I can do this chapter again a different way. I don't mind. I love writing. So anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"They're really pretty!"

"It's crazy!"

"Are they really good at tennis?"

"Have you seen their tennis skirts!?"

Word had spread about the girls tennis team in approx. 10 minutes. And the tennis players hadn't even left the court yet.  
Nearly the whole school gathered around the courts, whispering and watching in anticipation. The Seigaku lovers inspected the Fukishima girls, judging whether they were good enough to be even be in the same tennis courts as the regulars. The boys, on the other hand, had their faces pressed against the fence checking to see who was hotter. Either way, as the Seigaku regulars and the Fukishima High School girls lined up in front of each other, everybody was their to watch.  
Captain Tezuka and Captain Kaoru stood at the head of both lines, waiting for everyone to calm down.

"In the next month, we will teach and we will learn about different tennis styles." Tezuka announced.

Kaoru took a step forward, "I hope that we will get along together." She bowed before Tezuka before gesturing towards her team, "Allow us to introduce ourselves."

The first girl stepped forward. All the boys whooped, all the girls gasped but the girl subject stayed put. She had a blonde curls that went straight to her hips, beautiful blue eyes that glimmered in the sun and lovely curves. She was a sight for sore eyes. And some boys eyes were very very sore.

"Hello. My name is Marianne Bennett, it's nice to meet you." She bowed quickly. Too quickly. As if she was very uncomfortable from doing that, like she wasn't used to the customs.

"Marianne?" Momoshiro Takeshi asked, tilting his head to the side, "Bennett?" Eiji jumped in front of her, inspecting her looks.

"She's got blonde hair, nya?" Marianne took her hair and looked at it. She twisted it around her fingers before looking at Eiji confusedly.

"Is that bad?" She asked. Waiting a moment she then added, "Nya?"

Everyone looked at each other then stared at her. She obviously wasn't from Japan. Everyone knew that Nya was only used by Eiji Kikumaru. Everybody.  
Eiji laughed for a second before poking her in the nose, "You don't have to say nya, nya."  
Marianne looked at him confusedly. She started poking him in the nose, just like Eiji did, "But you say nya, nya."

Kaoru stepped towards them before the situation got out of hand; she placed her hands on their heads, "Let's get back to the introductions, shall we?"

Eiji and Marianne looked up at her before staring down at the ground. With voices low they both answered, "Sorry, nya."

The next girl took a step forward, a huge smile grazed upon her face. Everyone gaped at her, she wasn't just pretty but she looked quite familiar, "Ohayou. Kame Kaoru, desu! Nice to meet you!"  
The whole school fell silent. Kaoru? Wasn't that-?

"Oh, Mamushi, I used up all your toothpaste, you don't mind, do you?" She yelled, waving her arm out at the quiet boy at the far end of the line. The regulars looked at Kaidoh before staring at Kame. She looked so familiar. Black hair that only came to her shoulders, soft green eyes that lit up when she smiled and a small, yet slightly curvy figure. That girl and Kaidoh. That girl and Kaidoh. That girl and Kaidoh...

"Eh? Kaoru-San, you're related to Kaidoh!" Momoshiro screamed. Eiji yelped as he jumped in front of Kaidoh. They both looked at Kame before looking back at the snake; they had the same eye colour, same hair but...completely different attitudes.

"Just call me Kame-Chan, desu!" She said, giving Momoshiro a peace sign. Nearly everyone fell quiet.

"You didn't tell us you had a sister, Nya!" Eiji exclaimed. Momoshiro tip-toed in front of Kame, giving her a creepy look, "You didn't tell us she was cute too." Momo whispered.

Snakes hear everything.  
Kaidoh snapped his head back. He stomped up behind Momoshiro and almost made him unconscious. Kame had to repeatedly force Kaidoh to get off of him before carrying on with the introductions. The school kept a safe eye on Momo and Kaidoh, just in next girl swiftly stepped forward, placing her curvy brown hair into a ponytail. She smiled before introducing, "Ohayou. Mizuki Koizumi, here. Nice to meet you." She bowed.  
The whole room was filled with awe as they watched her swiftly move back into the line. She held a certain grace that no one else had. Whoa.

Then as swiftly as that went, the next girl stepped forward. Even though she was as pretty as the night sky with the full moon, she had a load of food stuffed into her mouth and arms. A lot of food, "Ohayou! Rika at your service!" She held a load of takoyaki on her mouth, that it took everyone a while to register what she said.  
"Rika-Chan! When did you have all those food!?" Kaoru asked, trying not to be tempted by the smell.

The white-haired girl looked at her before stuffing her face again, "When you guys were arguing. I just had to go across the street."  
Kaoru looked at her before realizing that she wasn't going to be able to get all that food away from her. Giving into the smell, she took one. The regulars gaped at her before helping themselves; they all stuffed themselves when the next girl yelled,

"Ran! Nice to see you!"

Everyone looked around. Where was this girl? Only when a white jersey fell from the sky did they look up. They saw Ran, laughing her head off, swinging from a pole above the courts. How on earth did she get up there?  
Ran looked exactly like Rika, in body and in appearance. She had medium white hair that was held in pigtails and quite small legs for a girl that was extremely flexible. Eiji did a big wave at her which she gratefully returned.

Then, just like that, the next girl appeared, "Ohayou! Yoko is here!" A very, very, very small girl said. She looked like a 7 year-old girl. Her hair was in a tight bun and was covered in clips. She really did look like a child.  
Momoshiro leaned down below and gave Kaoru a confused look. Pointing at her, he asked, "This is her?" Kaoru nodded. Momoshiro laughed, "She's so sma-"

Before he could say anything, Yoko had her racket against Momo's head in a second. Her cheeks were puffed out and her face was red, "I am not small!"

Momoshiro turned red, "You are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not, am not, am not!"

"Are too, are too, are too!"

Their bicker continued for another few seconds before Kaoru interrupted them, "Please stop!"

Eiji giggled quietly as Momoshiro took in a deep breath, "It looks like you've found another enemy, Momoshiro!"  
Momo humphed.

"Erm, I'm Usagi! Nice to meet you all." A smooth voice said. All the regulars calmed down as a red-haired, purple-eyed girl took the stage. She took a deep breath before facing her Captain.

"Sakuno-Chan isn't here, yet." She informed.

Kaoru sighed, slapping her hand onto her forehead. How could she not be here yet?

"Well, okay, I'll just-"

A loud bang came from behind them before a sound of a muffled cry. A young girl with twin braided pigtails and big brown orbs rushed onto the court, "Sorry I'm late!" She wailed before tripping over a basket of tennis balls. What a clutz...

"This is Sakuno Ryuzaki. She's related to your sensei, I presume."

A long silence flowed the tennis court before, the boys, the girls and the regulars let out a surprised and shocked,

"EEEHHH!?"


	3. Sakuno Ryuzaki

**Preview: A loud bang came from behind them before a sound of a muffled cry. A young girl with twin braided pigtails and big brown orbs rushed onto the court, "Sorry I'm late!" She wailed before tripping over a basket of tennis balls. What a clutz...**

**"This is Sakuno Ryuzaki. She's related to your sensei, I presume."**

**A long silence flowed the tennis court before, the boys, the girls and the regulars let out a surprised and shocked,**

**"EEEHHH!?"**

* * *

"R-Related...!" Oishi stuttered.

"To...!" Eiji whimpered.

"Ryuzaki-Sensei!" Momo yelled.

Kaoru watched in awe as the Seigaku regulars turned pale. She paled herself when they started to freak out. And then she sighed when she realized how over-dramatic they were being.  
So...a clumsy clutz was late for the introductions of the team, tripped over a basket of tennis balls, tried to stand up but kept tripping over a long twin-braids, fell on her bum with big ouch and yet no one had tried to help her up. The Seigaku regulars were too busy freaking out, the Fukishima Regulars were too busy watching in amusement and the girl's captain was too busy trying to calm them down.  
Tezuka just stood in the side lines. He didn't want to get into anything if he didn't want to.

"In what way?" Eiji screamed.

"D-Daughter!" Momo wheezed.

"Impossible!"

Sakuno Ryuzaki had given up on the third try and sat there. She was thinking of interrupting their banter to introduce herself but she knew it was of no use. If Kaoru couldn't tame them, no one could. She looked around as the whole school stared at her. Their eyes were boggled, their mouths wide open. What had she done to get a reaction like this?

She became family with Sumire Ryuzaki. That's how.

With all this bickering and staring, no one had noticed a very important person walk into the tennis courts. The very person they were all shouting about. The very person that was indeed puzzled with all the commotion, "What's going on?"

The whole court fell silent. They froze in their spot and twisted their heads towards the voice like a possessed doll, "R-Ryuzaki-Sensei."

Sumire Ryuzaki stood at the gate of the courts, hands on hips, staring at every single person. Now the Fukishima girls knew why they freaked out so much. Of course, they didn't want to offend.  
Sumire looked at the ground to where she spotted a familiar figure. Her eyes widened as she dropped her arms to the side of her.

"Sakuno."

"Oba-" Before Sakuno could even finish, the regulars began their meltdown again. Eiji, Momo and Oishi all hurried towards Ryuzaki, eyeing the old woman in the face.

"You are related!"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I just can't see it!"

Sumire looked at them before realizing what Momoshiro had just said, "What do you mean you can't see it?" She squealed. Sakuno sweat-dropped. She had only walked onto the court in a few minutes, how could she have started all this?

She became family with Sumire Ryuzaki. That's how.

Momo stood, straightening himself up. He cleared his throat before gently saying, "How could _this_...?" He pointed to the beautiful yet confused Sakuno, still sat in the middle of hundreds of tennis balls, "...Be possibly related to _that_?" He pointed at...well, Sumire.

Sumire's forehead evil vein popped into vision. She shook a tight fist at Momo before charging at him. No one had a time to react. Sumire Ryuzaki was fast. I mean...fast. The only person that had enough time to speak up before she broke someone was Sakuno. And she didn't waste any time, "Obaa-Chan, it's okay."  
Sumire stopped abruptly. Her eyes focused on the innocent-looking 12 year-old girl who gently smiled at her. Her tensed muscles had relaxed.

"Obaa-Chan?" Momo asked, "You're her grand-mother?"

Sumire looked at him evilly before nodding. The regulars turned bright red. They tried to cover their mouths but they just couldn't hold it on.  
The next minute, surprising everyone, they started laughing.

Laughing their tiny little heads off.

Sumire's vein had popped back again until someone finally decided to speak up after all this mess, "Ano..I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki. 12 years old and I go to F-Fukishima High S-School. I-It's nice to meet you!"

The court fell silent for the fourth time that day.

They stared at her, seeing her cheeks flushed and her eyes googling the ground, they walked over to her and patted her back.

"12 years old and in the regulars, huh?" Oishi commented.

Fuji decided to speak up after all this amusement had calmed down, "Reminds me of someone."

It took a while for the others to register what he said, until they heard the sound of a tennis ball being bounced on a tennis racket. They stared over to the far side of the tennis court. Echizen Ryoma leaned on the fence, playing with his racket in sheer boredom. Only when he realized that everyone had stopped speaking did he decide to look up.

Kawamura came up beside Ryoma, gesturing towards him for the confused girl regular team, "Echizen Ryoma. Age: 12 years old. In the regular team."

The girls nodded in understanding. Then it hit them. They looked from Sakuno to Ryoma, to Sakuno and then back to Ryoma again.

Oh, my...what a coincidence!

"Kya! You guys would make such a cute couple!" The one-and-only Kame shouted.

Sakuno blushed a deep red, shading her face with her long bangs, while Ryoma humphed it off and continued with his boredom.

"Wait..."Yoko said, "He's got such a baby face."

Ryoma glared at the frightfully small girl. She took a step back, scared out of her boots.

"You can talk." Momo muttered.

Momo wasn't really good at whispering or mumbling. Nearly everyone could hear him.

"What'd you say, squid?" Yoko yelled. Now it was Momo's turn for a vein to pop.

"Squid?"

"Yeah, squid."

Momo stomped up to the small girl and glared down at her. They were worse than Kaidoh and Momo. Literally.

"Says chipmunk." Momo retaliated. Yoko flushed red with rage.

"Chipmunk!"

"Yeah, chipmunk!"

Their banter continued until Kaoru had the common sense to break it off. The rest just watched in amusement. Once their raging faces had calmed down, Ryoma finally took this chance to take action.  
He placed his racket on his shoulder and carefully strolled towards the still flushed Sakuno. Once he was right in front of her, he swung his racket so it was now directly in front of her face. She looked at him in surprise.

He kept that wide smirk on, "Ne, Ryuzaki," He said. Everyone fell quiet as they waited, "Are you game?"


	4. Rookie VS Rookie

**Preview: He placed his racket on his shoulder and carefully strolled towards the still flushed Sakuno. Once he was right in front of her, he swung his racket so it was now directly in front of her face. She looked at him in surprise.**

**He kept that wide smirk on, "Ne, Ryuzaki," He said. Everyone fell quiet as they waited, "Are you game?"**

**I hope you liked the last chapter! R&R please!**

* * *

On a fated Thursday, the pupils of Seishun Gakuen were silenced as they waited for a reaction. No whispers, no moving, just stares. They leaned in, thinking of the worst case scenario. She could say no! She could say maybe! She could run away!  
For the people of Seishun Gakuen knew that Ryoma's stare was deadly. They knew when he asked for something, he would get it. Even if it took him a millennium. He would gaze and gaze and gaze until you caved in; the only question that was in their minds right now was...

Would Sakuno Ryuzaki, just found out grand-daughter of Sumire Ryuzaki, give in?

There was only one answer.

Sakuno stared at the rim of the tennis racket for quite a long time. It wasn't that she was thinking of what to say; she already knew her answer. But the uncomfortable silence of the audience around her really got her on edge. The hair on her neck was standing up. What was with the sudden reaction?  
Looking around for a second, she just thought it would be best to answer. Maybe they would calm down after that...

"Err, s-sure!" She answered uncomfortably. Everyone was still quiet; her answer didn't sound very convincing. Sakuno took a deep breath in. She pushed his racket away so she could stare at him eye-to-eye. Seishun Gakuen held their breath. With a face of determination, Sakuno gave a very convincing answer of, "I'm game."

Ryoma Echizen widened his smirk.

* * *

"We're already straight onto the matches, huh?" Kaoru said as she stood on the outside of the tennis courts, watching Ryoma on one side, Sakuno on the other, prepare themselves.

Fuji gave her a quick smile, "Echizen is never a one to dawdle."

Kaoru looked at him confusedly,as did the other Fukishima regulars. Eiji bounced in between them, nodding at Fuji's stated comment. He crossed his arms in agreement and explained, "Ochibi is impatient."

"He's arrogant."

"He provokes people."

"He has poor memory."

"But he's a darling!"

Everyone stopped before looking at a young pig-tailed girl holding up a banner saying "Do your best, Ryoma-Sama!" The regulars saw it every day and dismissed it, but the girls looked at her in surprise.

"Ryoma-Sama?"The quiet Usagi said, pointing at the banner. The girl, Tomoka Osakada, looked at her before giving her a wide grin. A big, wide grin.

"Uh-Huh!" She screamed, "Ryoma-Sama is so cool!"

Usagi sweat-dropped as the small pig-tailed girl shook her banner ferociously. Most of the girls had to close their ears when she started shouting. They didn't know girls could be so loud. They didn't know girls had that kind of vocals.

Well, welcome to Seigaku!

The beginning of the match started like any other. The audience quietened themselves to watch Ryoma begin his serve. He bounced the ball with his hand for a while. Bringing the ball to his face, he gave Sakuno a quick glance.

"Ready?" He asked. Before Sakuno could even answer, he served.

Everyone cheered and whooped when the ball took a twist and aimed for Sakuno's face. She didn't expect that. Dodging it, she took a step to the side. Whoa. Out of many serves Sakuno had seen in her lifetime, that was the first time she had ever witnessed a-

"Twist Serve!"

The Fukishima Girls looked at Sakuno then at Ryoma then at the regulars. The boys were just as shocked. They knew he performed the twist serve explicitly well but-

"Echizen!" Momo yelled, "You can't hit a girl!"

Ryoma stared at his senpai confusedly, "I'm not."

Eiji had chosen this time to intervene, "Then what was that?"

Ryoma brought his cap down to cover his eyes, "My serve."

Momo pointed at him hysterically, "You were aiming for her face!"

"That's the point."

There was no use. Ryoma just didn't have the mind the other regulars did. No matter how many times you told him he would do it again. And again. And again. As long as it caused him to win.  
Momo and Eiji gave him a troubled sigh. Now they were really feeling sorry for Sakuno.

"15-0!"

"I never knew he could be so extreme." Rika said, still a load full of food in her mouth. Ran stared at her in disgust.

"Close your mouth."

The second serve was up. Ryoma did the same as it was before. He gave her another glance, "I'll make it easier this time." He served.

Knowing where it was going to go this time, Sakuno took a step back before it reached her side of the court. Since it spun on the floor before impact, Sakuno took this as her time to get ready. It bounced off and Sakuno hit it as hard as she could with her pink racket.  
Surprised that she returned it, Ryoma didn't have time to reciprocate.

"15 all!"

The students cheered as the umpire called out the points. She returned it! She actually returned it!  
Sakuno smiled at that fact. She thought the whole point would go to him if she hadn't have figured out the serve's flaw. She was amazed that she was able to figure it out.

The game continued with one point going to Ryoma. Then the next point going to Sakuno. The regulars were surprised that someone could match their super rookies. An unexpected turn of events.  
Once it was Sakuno's turn to serve, she decided to return him the favour. Throwing the ball in the air, she struck with all her might. Ryoma thought it would be some powerless serve that would be easy to hit, but he was very very very wrong. The ball hit the ground normally and Ryoma had himself ready. But just when he was about to hit it, the ball curved and found its way around Ryoma. Completely dodging the racket.  
The crowd stood in silence. Okay...

"40 all!"

The answer was silence as the boy regulars stared at the Fukishima Girls. They smiled.

"We have some tricks of our own, you know?" Kaoru answered.

"W-What was that?" Horio decided to ask after gaining his composure. Inui wanted to answer this one.

"Curve Shot."

Kaidoh stared at him, "Curve...?"

"Shot...?" Kawamura added.

Inui nodded. Bringing the brim of his glasses as far up his nose as possible, he continued, "Curve Shot. This serve depends on the weather." He waited, "Sakuno Ryuzaki is the only person I have seen master this serve before. She predicts the way the wind is blowing, whether left or right, before serving. Initially, it looks like a normal serve. But when the ball hits the ground, it becomes lighter, making it easier for the wind to move it. Creating it to curve around the body."

The whole group took in this information lightly. Horio was still confused, "How does she make it lighter?"

Inui looked in his book, "That is currently unknown. I'll have to ask her."

Ryoma stood there, twitching his ears as he listened, "Curve Shot, huh?"

Sakuno looked at him before bringing the ball to her face, "I'll make it easier this time." She said with a smile. Throwing the ball high in the air, she struck.

* * *

**If the explanation of the curve shot doesn't make sense, don't look at me. I was just making it up on the spot. I was even surprised by how I made up the name anyway.  
Oh, I'm not going to make a love triangle. It really does get on my nerves; you will know who will get with who. With that out the way, write you later!**


	5. A strange bond

**Preview: Ryoma stood there, twitching his ears as he listened, "Curve Shot, huh?"**

**Sakuno looked at him before bringing the ball to her face, "I'll make it easier this time." She said with a smile. Throwing the ball high in the air, she struck.**

**R&R!**

* * *

Seigaku school leaned forward as they watched the tennis ball reach Ryoma's side of the court. Ryoma knew exactly what to do. He had only been shock for a slight second before realizing the flaw in her serve. Just like she did for his twist serve.

It was time to have revenge.

He stared at the ball as it came flying towards him. He positioned himself just like he did last time. Taking a step forward, he proceeded to hit the ball when it made it slight curve again. Curve Shot. Sakuno had a triumphant smile on her face until Ryoma twisted his body around. This was not how Sakuno pictured it to be. She pictured it for Ryoma to fail to hit the ball, give up and she would win the game.  
The only thing she forgot was...Ryoma was just as good as her.

"Mada mada dane." He said as he threw his red racket from his right to his left. Sakuno froze in the spot. This handsome, green-haired, hazel cat-eyed boy was left-handed? All this time, she was playing his weak hand.  
Before Sakuno could even think about it, the ball had reached her side of the court.

"Game: 1-0!"

The audience cheered. Banners of "Ryoma-Sama do you best!" waved ferociously. An already made Sakuno Ryuzaki fan-club were waving their arms, telling her to do her best. They were really on opposite teams.

"What a come-back!"

"How exactly do you think this game will end?"

That was exactly what the regulars were thinking.  
However, both regulars had stood dumb-founded. How-? How could-?

"They had defeated each other's serves on the first point." Fuji sated. Everyone gulped. They stood in silence as they watched the supposed rookies look at their rackets and tie their shoelaces. They didn't know how much power they had in them; they didn't know how they matched each other perfectly.

"It has only started." Eiji whispered. Everyone shivered dramatically. For them, it had taken a few more serves than one to finally return it. So how had they defeated it, only analyzing this once...? Inui opened his data book and placed the subject: Sakuno Ryuzaki into it. Right next to the page of Echizen Ryoma. They had more in common then they thought.

"How do you think this will end?" Kato Kachiro asked. The other two, Horio Satoshi and Mizuno Katsuo, shook their head.

The game continued like any other. But now that each other's serves had been defeated; they had to whip out new serves and smashes that didn't help at all. The regulars watched in amazement as Ryoma kept giving Sakuno horrible glares and Sakuno kept narrowing her eyes. She hit once and he hit again. Their banter never ended until it got to the final point. They were both 5 games to 5 and both had 40 all. One more point and the player would win the game. They placed all their energy into that match.  
The school held their breaths as the ball went from one side to the other over and over again. The two 12 year-olds were just not going to give in that easily.  
35 minutes had passed and still no point had been given. They just weren't calling it quits.

"They're still going?" Momo whined.

Fuji leaned on the fence, arms folded and face gazing at the sky, "I guess they really want to win."

"Give up, Ochibi!" Eiji yelled, "You too Sakuno!"

The said people kept the eyes on the ball but both answered, "Then who will win?" There was no use.

Eiji slumped onto the ground. They had been going on longer than they should've. But they were happy in a way, the two schools knew that their super rookies weren't losers just yet.  
Once 40 minutes had passed, Tezuka decided that enough was enough. Before he could do anything though, Usagi grabbed her racket, threw the closest tennis ball in the air and clashed it with the game. It had finally stopped. Ryoma and Sakuno stared at Usagi evilly.

"Again." Ryoma said, lifting another ball in the air. Once he served, the match was interrupted again. Ryoma's eyes narrowed.

"Again." Another ball lifted and was intercepted. A small growl came out of his lips.

"Again." Came and went. Sakuno stood there, flabbergasted. Maybe it was time to give up. She looked at Usagi before staring at Ryoma. He kind of looked cute when he was irritated. It was somehow adorable. At that thought, she blushed. Why would she think about such a thing?  
It's all about tennis. Nothing else.

Reminds you of someone, eh?

Ryoma gave up after realizing that no matter how many times you threw a ball, it would just be intercepted by that weird red-haired girl. He sighed to himself. Why was he stuck with such annoying people? He glanced over at the girl who just stood there opposite him, a faint blush staining her cheeks. How could a girl with such wobbly hips be good at tennis? It was unexpected.  
He was still a bit agitated, but when he saw the girl place her tennis racket in her bag, put a cold towel on her forehead and have people run over to her as she smiled, he relaxed. How odd.

"Oh ho, caught you." Ryoma was interrupted yet again by Momo placing his hands onto his head. He just couldn't get any peace today.  
He quickly stepped to the side, so his cap wouldn't get squashed.

"What, Momo-Senpai?" He asked. Momo gave him a mischievous look.

"You were staring at Ryuzaki-Chan," He explained. Ryoma glared at him, "Admit it!"

The cat-eyed boy placed his cap firmly on his head and walked away to place his racket in its case, as he turned away he said, "I wasn't looking at anything." Although both of them knew it was a complete lie.

* * *

"You guys would make such a cute couple!" Kame giggled as they walked out of the courts. Sakuno gave her a tiring sigh as Ryoma humphed it off. Hadn't they heard that statement once before?

"Ryoma-Sama, Ryoma-Sama!" Tomoka yelled, "You were amazing!"

The said boy sighed as he walked over to his usual tennis practice area, trying to ignore all the squeals around him. The others gave him a look; how could he be so rude? However, Tomoka didn't take it harshly at all. Instead, she gave a big grin at Sakuno who stared at her confusedly.

"I'm Tomoka Osakada. Proud founder and president of the Echizen Ryoma fan club." She said, rather loudly. Sakuno stared at her, still confused.

"E-Echizen Ryoma...?" She started. Once his name had been said, the image of him appeared in her head. She blushed. All about tennis, "Fan club?"

Tomoka nodded proudly. Her hands were placed on her hips as she inspected Sakuno from head to toe. She still was kind of sweaty, and her tennis clothes clung onto her skin, making it extremely hard for the boys to get back to what they were doing.

"Do you wanna have lunch?" Tomoka asked. Sakuno smiled in glee.

"H-Hai! I would love to," She answered. It had only took her a few seconds to realize everyone was staring at her. She looked at them before looking at what she was wearing. Ahh, "C-Can I go change first?"

"Sure!" And with that, Sakuno rushed to the girls' changing rooms.

* * *

Lunch came quicker than Sakuno expected. She was too busy listening to the praises of Echizen-Kun from Tomo-chan, the annoying things about him from Momo-Chan-Senpai, the reason why he was so small from Eiji-Senpai and Inui-Senpai. Plus she couldn't help but be intrigued by how he became a regular from Fuji-Kun. He was the topic of discussion for basically half of the lunch and for reasons she didn't know why, she was fascinated by him. Maybe it was because he was so good at tennis. Yeah, that could be it.  
Sakuno walked around the school, looking for a quiet place to practice when she saw a blur from the corner of her eye. Then the sound of a tennis ball. Of course, knowing herself, she followed the sound and it led her to seeing Echizen Ryoma practicing in a perfect spot. She decided to keep quiet, watching him as he hit the tennis ball on the same spot on the wall repeatedly. Wonder if she can do that?

"Yeah?"

Her body froze. What could possibly give her away? She hadn't made a sound. Thinking about that, she forgot that Ryoma had even said something. When he repeated it, blood rushed to her cheeks and she started to panic.

"A-Ah, Gomen. I-I didn't mean to disturb-" She stuttered. Before the girl exploded, Ryoma chose to interrupt her.

"You're not really bothering me." He said. Sakuno stared at him, "Is there something you need?"

Ah! Sakuno grabbed her tennis bag, bringing out her pink racket. Ryoma watched her with a surprised expression when she trotted over to him. Despite her uncontrollable stuttering, she was actually a brave person.

"Can I join you?"

Ryoma gave a quick nod, carrying on with his tennis skills. Sakuno tried to do the same, though she failed miserably. It was a surprise. As Ryoma watched her, he wondered how this girl could counter-attack his twist serve and not be able to hit a tennis ball in the same spot. What a wobbly hips...

"You're doing it wrong." He stated. Sakuno gave him an emphasized sigh.

"It's hard." She whined. Ryoma almost chuckled.

"Not really."

Sakuno gave him a surprised look as he got his racket and poked her legs. He made her legs go wider and her arms more bent. He made her twist her body more all with a racket. His red racket, "Here." He said when he dropped the ball. Sakuno prepared herself and when she hit it, she felt more power coming from her arm. Strange. However, no matter how many times she hit it or how strong it was, it wouldn't stay on the same spot.

"It's not working." She mumbled. Ryoma prodded the back of her knee with his finger.

"Stop moving your legs." He said. What he didn't know was, Sakuno was extremely ticklish. The most ticklish person anyone could ever meet. And that was a horrible place to poke a person with that kind of issues.  
As soon as she felt it, she busted out laughing. Ryoma looked at her, full of confusion.

"I-I'm sorry," She said, still giggling, "I'm extremely ticklish!"

When she said that, Ryoma looked at his finger. He almost blushed. But for the life of him, he didn't know why he had the urge to continue poking her. But he did. Sakuno's laugh became louder. He liked the way she laughed; it had a soft tone to it. It made him...smile.

"P-Please!" Sakuno echoed, "S-Stop!" He kept poking, "Ryoma!"

That was when he stopped. Ryoma? No one had ever called him that before. Without the honorifics, that was.  
Sakuno calmed down. Looking at a surprised Ryoma, she repeated what she had just said. Blushing a deep shade of red, she covered her mouth.

"G-G-Gomenasai!"

Her body twisted and she intended to walk away but Ryoma kept a firm lock on her knee. She looked at him. When he stood up straight, their eyes held into a tight lock.

"What did you say?" Of course, Ryoma heard what she said loud and clear. For some reason, he wanted to hear it again. Why? Why did he-?

"N-Nothing."

"You said something."

Sakuno looked around, avoiding eye contact.

"W-What are you s-saying?"

"Sakuno."

A colour no one had ever knew existed, rose onto Sakuno's face. It was a deep, dark colour that she tried so hard to cover up. She had only met him this morning but she felt like she had known him for a lifetime. Ryoma felt the same. What was this stupid feeling? They never had it when facing different opponents, whether boy or girl. Why was it happening to them now? What was wrong with them?

Ryoma thought he was catching a fever, saying things like that so casually.

Sakuno thought she was dreaming, being in this situation.

Maybe if they went to the infirmary, they could have a rest. A long rest. But they couldn't move. Well, more like they didn't want to move.

"W-Why don't we continue practicing?" Sakuno suggested.

Ryoma looked away, bringing his cap to cover his eyes, "Good idea."

If only they knew who was watching...

* * *

**That was long! Pheww. I know, the first name basis is kind of sudden but it just popped into my head like that. Honestly, I blurted out stuff that I would've rather kept inside when a friend was tickling me. I kinda know how Sakuno feels. Anyway, write you later. R&R!**


	6. The Library Secret

**Preview: "W-Why don't we continue practicing?" Sakuno suggested.**

**Ryoma looked away, bringing his cap to cover his eyes, "Good idea."**

**If only they knew who was watching...**

**Creepy. I know. There is going to be A LOT of drama during this fanfic. Beware! **

**Oh, and by the way, this is not just going to be a RYOSAKU fanfic. It is Seigaku x Fukishima! It will have more Ryosaku than the most, but it still focuses on other couples.**

* * *

Fuji Syusuke was taking a nice stroll around the school, a quiet Mizuki trailing behind him. He had offered to show her around the school since they would be spending time together for the next month, but Mizuki was obviously not into it. The girls had been telling him that Mizuki Koizumi didn't like talking to boys, listening to boys, walking with boys. In fact, she wanted nothing to do with them. The whole school had thought of her as a girl with certain grace but they obviously didn't know the girl inside.  
Even after hearing all of that, Fuji still thought it would be best to show her around. So here they were.

"This is the library." He said, presuming his slow walk. After only a few steps did he notice the boy-hating girl stop and stare. She must love libraries if she's willing to stare at it for so long. Fuji looked at her then smiled, "Do you want to go inside?"

Mizuki stared at him. She had only just noticed that Fuji was looking at her. She didn't know what to say. Looking at the old building again, she nodded. If she was going to spend days and hours in this school, full of weird boys, she might as well just read some books.  
They walked inside.

It was huge. Enormous. The Fukishima Library wasn't as wide as this. Mizuki was surprised that Seigaku was only known as a tennis school. They had a wonderful library. Fuji noticed that Mizuki was looking above her. When he looked up, all he saw was a bunch of books.  
Why was she staring at it like she was full of longing?

"Is something wrong?" He asked, tapping her shoulder.

Mizuki jerked back. She looked above her before taking a huge sigh, "Nothing, nothing. Let's go."  
She walked past Fuji quickly, walking hastily outside the library. Fuji looked above him once again before trailing after her.

Why was she lying?

* * *

"Here." Fuji gave the girl a orange carton before sitting himself next to her. Mizuki took it, nodding, before staring down at the carton. The aura was quiet and awkward; there was nothing to say or do.

"You can get as many books as you want if you sign in for a membership," Fuji started. Mizuki froze for a little, "You can only get two books if you don't have one."

Mizuki poked the straw through the carton and drank. Fuji just stared at the sky.

"I can't go there." She whispered. Fuji kept quiet, "If I do, I won't be able to go home."

He paused for a second, "You love books that much?" He asked. Mizuki chuckled softly.

"I guess. But once I read a book, I can't stop," She said, "That's my flaw."

Fuji noticed the girl tighten her grip around her drink. She looked like she was about to cry. He thought it would be best not to go any further with it. Standing up, he let out a hand towards the fragile girl.  
Knowing her, Mizuki would dismiss it without hesitation, but considering how trembling she was, she took it.

"Wanna play a match?"

She smiled, "Sure."

* * *

After a sweating match, where Fuji won, they went to the vending machine to exchange drinks. They told each other about how they became regulars and how they practiced night and day. Mizuki never knew that sharing stories with a person, let alone a boy, could be so refreshing. She couldn't stop talking, and she was usually the quiet one. Fuji listened carefully, laughed when he wanted to laugh and kept a serious face on when she was telling something personal. He knew what to do at the exact moment of the story.  
She didn't know she could have such a trustworthy friend. But he was a boy. And boy sucked.

She couldn't fall into his trap.

"Do you want to go?" Fuji asked.

Mizuki looked at him for a second before turning her head the other way. She had to resist his charm, "No. I'm fine."

Fuji stared at her in shock before realizing what she was doing. He smiled at her then walked away, waving. Mizuki felt so alone. Feeling lonesome, she sought company from the library. When she got inside, she promised to herself that she wouldn't look up.

No matter what.

* * *

Fuji walked by, thinking about the quiet girl with the reading problem. He found himself weirdly attached to her. He chuckled. What was exactly happening to him? He knew. He wasn't slow like some people that happen to be regulars were.

He was liking this girl.

A bit soon, he thought, but he was. He continued to smile to himself as he went to the courts to practice.

A figure lurking behind him; watching his every move.


	7. No One Should Know

**Preview: He was liking this girl.**

**A bit soon, he thought, but he was. He continued to smile to himself as he went to the courts to practice.**

**A figure lurking behind him; watching his every move.**

**R&R!**

* * *

"You might hurt yourself." Marianne said for the umpteenth time that lunch. While Fuji gave a tour of the school to Mizuki and Ryoma and Sakuno continued their rather awkward tennis practice, Marianne stood on the roots of a tree, watching Eiji swinging on the closest branch.  
She didn't know what to do. If he fell, what would she do? She didn't know first aid. He might break an arm, or an leg...or he might even hit his head! What would she do if that happened?

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" He yelled. Marianne wasn't convinced. She placed her hands on her hips, giving him a mother-like look.

"You say that now!" She screamed. Eiji just giggled. Thinking it was enough fun, making her worry, he decided to take it to the next step. Climbing up higher.

"Eiji!" She yelled. The red-haired stopped for a second, looking at the girl on the ground. He gave her a tut-tut. Marianne tilted her head.

"Remember, Mari-Chan, you have to say -kun after it." He waved a finger at her. Marianne covered her mouth before bowing.

"Sorry!" She said, "Eiji-Kun."

After a few more swings, and a bit more yelling, Eiji thought it would be best to climb down. Marianne had never felt so relieved when she saw him back on the ground again. He gave her a cheeky grin.

"Don't do that, again." She mumbled, playfully hitting him. Eiji just gave her peace sign.

"I can't promise." He answered. Mari-Chan sighed, "Why don't you climb, Mari-Chan?"

Marianne playful face fell straight off. She stared at him before looking at the branches above her; she took a big, loud gulp. Eiji kept quiet.

"Are you afraid of heights?" He asked. Mari flinched slightly.

"No," She waved the comment off with her hand, "I'm not afraid of heights. I mean it's high, and you never know when it'll snap," Then she just started talking in English, "_Many people have died from heights. Skiing can be counted as one, right? I don't ski. I think it's silly. The accidents have kind of scared me out of it,_" And then a mixture of French went in there, "_You usually climb up on trees, Eiji. Oh, sorry, Eiji-Kun. It's quite hard to remember that. I've only been in Japan for a little while,_" Going back to Japanese again, "So, all in all, I'm not afraid of heights."

She barely stopped to breathe. Eiji looked at her for a few minutes, waiting for her to catch her breath. He laughed.

"Do you really hate heights that much?" He asked. Mari nodded her head. He climbed up onto the closest branch, reaching out towards the trembling girl. Mari shook her head ferociously.

"It's not that bad when you reach the view." He stated. Mari looked at him for a while before giving in. He probably was going to annoy her until she finally held his hand anyway. She might as well just give in early.  
He yanked her up as if she was lighter than a feather. Mari didn't look down, she knew if she did, she would surely just hurt herself. And Eiji. Clutching onto his shoulders, Mari nuzzled her face into Eiji's neck. The boy had no idea what to do in this situation. All he did was turn into a light shade of red. He had never been held like that before.

"Is it over?" She asked. The acrobat giggled.

"Almost."

The rest of the day was Eiji climbing up to the top of the trees, with Marianne Bennett's arms clasped around his neck. When they did reach the tops, Mari didn't think about looking down. It would take a lot more than that to release her of her height phobia. But she would be stupid not to admit,

She did enjoy the view.

* * *

Lunch ended quicker than they thought it would for others, slower than a racing snail for some. Sakuno couldn't wait for the day to end; she would be released from all this embarrassment. After that very very awkward conversation she had with Echizen-Kun, she thought it would be best to call it a day. But she still had classes and well, tennis practice. The first bit was just for introductions, now it was for the tennis.  
Usually, Sakuno couldn't wait for when she would be able to show her moves. But today, she wasn't feeling it. Everything was just too awkward.

That was only saying a little.

As, the Fukishima girls got changed and walked to the tennis courts, Sakuno somehow ended up beside the person she didn't really want to talk to, Ryoma Echizen. He glanced at her before immediately looking forward. He didn't flinch or move faster, he acted cool. If only Sakuno was able to do that.  
She looked at the cat-eyed boy before bolting off ahead of him. This was how she usually was.

"Ryuzaki!" She stopped. Turning her head, she waited for Ryoma to catch up to her. He looked normal, "We should have a match again."

Sakuno tilted her head. She wasn't expecting that to come out of his mouth. That was the last thing she was thinking. But there was one thing she hadn't learned yet at her time at Seigaku,

Echizen is unpredictable.

Sakuno sighed, giving in, "I wish." She mumbled. Ryoma stared at her.

"What do you mean?"

Sakuno lifted her head, "I can't be playing matches all the time." She said. Ryoma still didn't quite understand her.

Sakuno turned around and walked off, but not before she gently whispered, "My life is much too short for tennis." Ryoma twitched his ears.

What did she mean by that? He tapped her shoulder, "Too short?" He asked. Sakuno's eyes widened. Waiting a few seconds, she calmed down, giving him a dismissal smile.

"Forget about it." Was all she said.

But of course, knowing Ryoma Echizen, he simply wasn't just going to forget about it.

When everyone was gathered around in the courts, Ryoma took this opportunity to talk to Sakuno's trustworthy friend, Usagi. She smiled at him while he only glared.

"Sakuno said her life was too short." He started as if that explained everything. Funnily enough, it did. Usagi's eyes widened. At the fact that Echizen called her Sakuno, and that he had figured it out. In a way.

"So you know?" She whispered. Ryoma raised his eyebrow, "Okay, so you don't know."

He folded his arms, waiting for her to make sense. Usagi took a deep breath in.

"Don't tell anyone okay?" She said. Ryoma nodded, "Not even Captain Kaoru. No one should know that she's-"

* * *

**TBC!**

**I know, cliffhanger. I had to do it, I was soo tempted. Anyway, write you later!**


	8. And Yet

**PREVIEW: He folded his arms, waiting for her to make sense. Usagi took a deep breath in.**

**"Don't tell anyone okay?" She said. Ryoma nodded, "Not even Captain Kaoru. No one should know that she's-"**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"No one should know that she's-" Usagi looked at Ryoma. He didn't look as excited as she thought he would. In fact, he looked bored. Maybe it wasn't a good idea that she should tell him, "Are you sure I'm meant to tell you?" She asked. Ryoma looked at her, obviously irritated. The girl took another deep breath in.

"I'm not sure..." She trailed. The purple-eyed girl had reached his limit. He stared at her.

"Just say it." He ordered. His cold voice sent shivers down the girl's spine. She couldn't help but blurt it out,

"Sakuno-Chan said that because she's dying."

Ryoma's cold glare turned into steel shock. Dying? As in, not much longer to live? He stared at Usagi. Her face was tomato red, her eyes were tight shut and her cheeks were puffed out. She had never been so ashamed. That was supposed to be a secret. What happened if Ryoma told everyone? What happened if Ryoma told Sakuno? Who'd they still be friends? Her mind was wobbling to all the question she couldn't answer. The girl had never felt so ashamed.

Ryoma, however, was more shocked than guilty. He thought to how she always smiled, how she enjoyed playing tennis. To know that you were dying, and you could no longer do the things you loved...hell, Ryoma would've have been irritated. He would be more angry than scared. To know, that he wouldn't be able to beat his father. Ryoma would have been an absolute nightmare. But Sakuno...Sakuno was calm. She smiled, she laughed, she usually stuttered. It was like all those things didn't bother her.

She was stronger than he thought.

"Please don't tell." Usagi squeaked. Ryoma glanced at her, his shock expression turning back to normal.

"I'm not." He answered, then he walked off. Getting himself ready for the tennis practice. He couldn't let himself be shaken by the news, he had to concentrate.

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't.

Echizen had grown quite close to the girl. Actually, they almost spent more of their free time together. They even partnered up in practice so that they could play against each other. What would happen when she left? He felt more close to her than all of his senpais. And that was saying a lot. He usually never liked getting close to people. He didn't like talking especially to girls. He thought of them as annoying. Osakada mostly. Sakuno always knew what he was thinking. She knew when he was angry, when he was happy and when he was just in the mood for tennis. She never got it wrong. Not once.

"Are you okay, Ryoma-Kun?" Ryoma looked up, Sakuno stared at him, giving him a worried look. They had only known each other for a day, or two, and yet...

"I'm fine." He answered. Sakuno didn't falter. She still looked at him, obviously worried. And yet...

"Ryoma-Kun, don't lie." And yet...

"I'm not lying."

Sakuno placed her hands on her hips, "You are." She wasn't going to back down.

"How could you tell?" He answered, trying not to sound annoyed.

"B-Because I can." Ryoma looked up at her. Sakuno smiled at him when he did. And yet...

He got up, patted her on the head then staggered over to the side of the court. Sakuno looked at him, surprised. A faint blush spread on her cheeks when she touched her head. She gave out a sigh, she knew what was bothering him. And to think, she wasn't even going to tell him. He didn't want him to act all weird. He had figured it out.

Ryoma shook his head. He wasn't going to think about it. He was going to play a match against her and act fine. He had to. She could see right through him. Ryoma was transparent to her.  
He watched as the girl got herself ready on the opposite side. He saw her tired face and thought the worst. He shook his head. Not going to think about it.

And yet...

He already felt like he couldn't live without her.

* * *

**Kind of short, I know. But I had to. Well, write you later...**


	9. Please Stop

**Preview: And yet...**

**He already felt like he couldn't live without her.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakuno knew Ryoma was off ever since he patted her head. He had never done that before, especially with such a blank expression. Usagi must have told him. She sighed. Usagi was meant to not tell anyone, it was supposed to be a very strict secret. Even Sakuno was very hesitant about telling her. No one was supposed to know.  
But Ryoma was a different matter. Sakuno loved spending time with him; she finally learnt how to hit a tennis ball on the same spot on the wall now because of him. She learnt how to make extremely accurate smashes and to not waver when up against an opponent. And she smiled through every bit of it. Now that Ryoma knew, everything was going to be different. He would look at her differently, act differently, even when she struggled to walk or hurt herself, he would act differently. Usagi did the same thing, she hadn't acted the same since Sakuno told her.

"Sakuno-Chan!" Tomo-Chan yelled from the gate of the courts. Sakuno turned to her as she placed her racket in her bag, but her thoughts were still on Ryoma. Even when they had their match, Sakuno had won. That wasn't like him.

"T-Tomo-Chan, ohayou!" Sakuno's voice was low and strained. She tried to bite back her tears. Tomoka trotted over towards her. That massive grin on her face slowly falling when she saw Sakuno's face.

"What's wrong?" She asked, placing herself beside her. The braided-hair girl softly smiled at her.

"N-Nothing," She stuttered, "I-It's just the weather."

Tomoka looked at her, deciding whether to let it go or not. Her grin came back on. She wasn't going to force her.  
Standing up on her feet again, Tomo-Chan pointed to the gate, "I won't be able to make it to lunch today! The Ryoma-Sama fan club has an important meeting."

Sakuno laughed, nodding before Tomo-Chan ran off into the building. Once she was gone, Sakuno took this as her chance to talk to Ryoma. He was just about to walk out of the courts. The girl quickly grabbed her stuff and paced after him.

"Ryoma-Kun!" She yelled. Ryoma halted, turning to her, with his abnormal blank expression. Sakuno almost busted out crying at that moment.

"Sakuno..." He mumbled. His head was spinning, he felt like falling asleep. He would have to visit the nurse before it got worse.

"Ryoma-Kun," She said, reaching his side, "U-Usagi-Chan said s-something..." Ryoma's eyes-widened, "D-Didn't she?"

The cat-eyed boy looked at her for a second. He couldn't tell her, he promised Usagi. But it was her secret, it wouldn't be bad to tell her, right? Would that be counted as telling? Sakuno looked at him with expectant eyes; she had already guessed the situation anyways. Ryoma had no choice.

He nodded, continued walking, not giving her any eye contact. Sakuno kept up with his fast pace.

"Y-You'll still help me with tennis, right?" She asked. Ryoma turned to stare at her, astonished, "A-And you'll still practice with me at lunch, right? And..." The girl hung her head low, "You'll s-still be my friend, right?"

Ryoma was speechless. Something that didn't happen often. He walked up to her, patting her head for the second time that day.

"Yeah." Sakuno looked up at him, a rush of relief showing in her eyes. He gave her a small, hint of a smile before placing his cap onto her head.  
The regulars, from both schools, watched in astonishment with what was happening in front of their eyes. Ryoma was opening up to someone. One top of that it was...

A girl.

"Do you'll think they'll kiss?" Eiji asked, clearly enjoying the movie. Momo shook his head.

"So young, so young."

Ryoma didn't care what they were saying. Not this time around. He stared into her eyes for a rather long time. She looked scared, like everything around her was crumbling away, piece by piece. Knowing that she was going to cry, Ryoma took her to their secret practice place. A second after they arrived, Sakuno crumbled to the floor and sobbed.

Ryoma just stared at her; how did people cheer up girls? He sat down in front of her, waiting for all her tears to finish.

It took a while.

"I won't be able to do anything ever again!" She wailed. Ryoma kept quiet, "I won't be able to play tennis!"

Ryoma almost felt like crying when she said that, "I'm going to die...and no one can do anything about it." Sakuno looked up at the boy. She wiped her tears away but they just kept falling. Ryoma was eager to know, so he asked,

"What do you have?"

Sakuno rubbed her head sorely, "I don't have any disease," Ryoma looked at her confusedly, "When I was young, I got hit by a car. I had fatal injuries but they managed to keep my heart beating," Sakuno lifted her shirt. Ryoma's breath stopped as she saw a giant, purple bruise planted on the side of her stomach, "It changes colour frequently. Yesterday it was blue...anyway, the doctors said that I would be gone after a few months, but I managed to last until now..." She took a deep breath in, "However, I don't think I'll be able to make it through the year."

They sat in silence, wondering about what to do next. Sakuno's eyes were red and puffy. Ryoma didn't know what to do except tap her on the knee for comfort.

"Tell your captain." Ryoma said. Sakuno shook her head ferociously.

"I can't! She would tell me to stop playing tennis."

Ryoma sighed, "It's better than dying," Sakuno looked at him. His eyes were cold, dead, "Stop playing tennis."

Sakuno folded her arms, giving him a deadly look, "No."

Ryoma was losing his patience now, "You'll die sooner."

But the girl refused to give in, "I'll die anyway!"

"Stop playing tennis!"

"No!"

The boy snatched the cap of her head, flinging it somewhere else. He grabbed the girl by chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. Sakuno's face didn't falter. She would stop playing tennis, not ever...

"Stop."

"No."

Ryoma brought her face close to his, "Stop."

The girl didn't blush, "No."

Their heads were now only an inch away from each other. None of them were giving up, "Why?" Ryoma asked, exasperated.

"I won't be able to play tennis with you anymore." She said, "I won't be able to learn new things from you anymore. I might not even see you anymore."

They stared at each other. Ryoma couldn't handle it, "Please. Stop."

Tears were hanging from her eyes, refusing to fall, "I can't."

They didn't say a word. All they did was stare at each other, foreheads touching as Sakuno cried her heart out.

* * *

**I won't be able to upload during the weekdays anymore. I've got school, but I can upload on the weekends. If you can wait that long, I'll gladly make the chapter extra long! Thank you! Write you later!**


	10. It would've been better

**Preview: They stared at each other. Ryoma couldn't handle it, "Please. Stop."**

**Tears were hanging from her eyes, refusing to fall, "I can't."**

**They didn't say a word. All they did was stare at each other, foreheads touching as Sakuno cried her heart out.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Is there something wrong with Sakuno-Chan, nya?" Eiji asked, tilting his head after the two rushed away. Marianne looked at him before giving the place where Sakuno and Ryoma stood a gentle smile. She shook her head.

"She's probably just upset." She answered. Eiji made an 'O' shape with his mouth before bouncing off into another place. But Marianne stayed, looking at the place where Sakuno once stood, crying. She had tried not to cry herself.

Kame skipped over to Marianne, patting her on the shoulder to get her attention. They both looked at each other a while before giggling between themselves, "Don't worry." Kame added. Marianne gave in a low sniff. It was hard not to forget.

"I'm sure Saku-Chan will be okay!" The petite Yoko said, giving them a huge grin. Usagi, the twins, Ran and Rika then Mizuki both joined in. Nodding at Marianne for reassurance. All smiling within each other.

"What's going on?" Momoshiro whispered to Fuji, as the regulars stood on the sidelines and watched. Fuji tinted a smile.

"I don't know." He answered. Momo looked at him confusedly; he said he didn't know, but his face said otherwise.

"Girls! I would never understand them." Eiji said playfully. Oishi gave him a look.

"Either way, I got some good data." The one-and-only Inui mumbled, scribbling into his notebook. The others looked at him, panicking.

* * *

"D-Don't worry, I'm okay now, Ryoma-Kun." Sakuno repeated, wiping the leftover tears in her eyes. Ryoma wasn't listening. He just kept his hand on her head, staring at her until she calmed down. Sakuno looked at him, "Ryoma-Kun, I'm fine." He didn't move.

"Okay." He said, although his hand was still on her head. She gave out a troubled sigh. Ryoma's eyes wouldn't leave her face for a second; she was too embarrassed to look at him face-to-face.  
Time was going slower than ever. They hadn't move from their position for a few minutes but to Sakuno, it felt like hours. The girl was getting tired. She cupped Ryoma's hand and placed it back onto his lap. He golden eyes didn't flinch.

Was he angry that she had refused his statement?

Was he mad that she was still going to play tennis?

Was he even angry at her?

All Ryoma did was stare at her. Sakuno couldn't do anything but feel uncomfortable.

"Do you want to play?" She asked, lifting her shoulders. Ryoma's eyes narrowed. Okay, so he was angry then, "No?" She asked. Ryoma grunted in his throat. Okay, so he was extremely angry then. Sakuno looked at him, "Okay, then."

She waited a while before asking,

"You sure?" Ryoma glared at her. She didn't know he was so angry at her, for refusing to play tennis above all of it. Although, Sakuno could see that he wanted to play with her, it was written on his face. All she had to do was break him.

"C-Come on, Ryoma-Kun." She said, trying to stare him down. Ryoma wasn't having any of it.

"No." Ryoma simply answered. Sakuno pouted.

"Just one game." She persisted. Ryoma eyes became thinner, he was losing his patience, "What about a practice? You can show me some new moves, I can practice hitting the ball in one spot, huh?"

Ryoma glared at her. The girl couldn't describe how mad he looked right then, even though she knew he wanted to play with her. He really was trying to keep calm. She had to think of something else,

"I know! Why don't we-"

"Stop!" Ryoma yelled. His patience now a thin piece of string. Sakuno flinched at his icy voice, "Just stop!"

It was the first time Sakuno had seen him so angry. His hands were in a tight fist and it was shaking rapidly. Sakuno almost started to crying again. She couldn't look at him any longer, so she stared at her hands.

"Okay..." She mumbled, "Then-"

"I don't want to hear you stupid suggestions," He snapped, "I don't want to play tennis with you."

Sakuno glanced at him, trying to keep her strong face on, "Why not?"

Ryoma felt like the last conversation he had with her never existed, he stared at her in shock, "You can die! I won't have a burden like that following me."

Sakuno's heart was officially breaking, "It's not a burden to you! Why would you think that?"

"Because I know...!" He stopped. Sakuno continued to stare at him, "I know that if I play with you, you won;t be around for much longer."

Sakuno eyes were swelling again, "It's got nothing to do with you."

"Yeah. It hasn't." He quickly stood. Before disappearing from her sight, he stopped and took a quick glance at her. Sakuno gazed at him, keeping her tears locked in her eyes. She wasn't going to cry in front of him, not again.

"I should..." Sakuno started.

Ryoma knew what she was going to say, they both looked at each other, each having a serious face on. This was for the best.

"Maybe it would've been best..." She slurred. Ryoma decided to just finish it for her,

"It would've been better if we were not friends, right?" He said. Sakuno gazed at the grass, grazing her knee, "I agree."

And then he left. Not giving her a second glance.

* * *

**I know, short. Write you later!**


	11. Opponents

**Preview: "It would've been better if we were not friends, right?" He said. Sakuno gazed at the grass, grazing her knee, "I agree."**

**And then he left. Not giving her a second glance.**

**Enjoy! R&R**

* * *

What an idiot! He knew he could be unreasonable at times, and he knew sometimes he wouldn't listen to anything but who knew he could be such an idiot! Seriously! The girl was obviously in a sensitive place that time and she just wanted to do the thing she loved most: play tennis. But he just shoved that right in her face and didn't even look back. What an idiot!  
Ryoma mentally scolded himself until he couldn't find anymore words to describe him. He could still turn back...? But what was the use, Sakuno obviously didn't want anything to do with him. Ryoma slapped his forehead. What an idiot! He wanted to play tennis with her, and she knew that, so why didn't he? Why did he have to say all that stuff?

"I'm an idiot." He mumbled, picking up his racket and hitting his tennis ball against the wall. It was the only way he knew how to think. How could he make this right?

He could apologize to her...? How the hell did you do that?

He could just start practicing with her again...? He obviously couldn't.

Maybe he could write her a note...? How cheesy.

There was simply nothing that Ryoma thought of, that could mend their friendship. Maybe it would be better if they weren't friends. Maybe they should just be acquaintances. Would it be better that way? Could he see her as just an acquaintance?

Just a normal girl?

Ryoma shook his head. No. He thought of her as a friend, talked to her as a friend even looked at her as a friend. He couldn't just change all of that in second. Maybe by tomorrow, everything would be back to normal. He hoped so. To be honest, even practicing alone was getting boring now.

He always used to practice alone. What an effect that girl had on him. He couldn't even think straight!

"Echizen?" A voice said as Ryoma lividly made a burnt mark on the wall. He looked behind him. It was the Fukishima Captain, Kaoru. She looked surprised to see him here, without Sakuno that is, "Have you seen Sakuno-Chan?"

Ryoma glared at her. Hearing that name made him think of what an idiot he was, he didn't like thinking himself as that, "No."

Kaoru stared at him suspiciously before letting his glare go, "Well, if you see her tell her I'm waiting for her at the courts."

"Doubt it." He answered bluntly, turning around to continue his practice. Kaoru squinted at him.

"Excuse me?"

"I doubt I would see her." He explained, agitated that she was still here.

"Got into a fight?" She asked, not expecting him to answer her question. She sighed and stared at the sky, "That's good."

"What?"

Before anything could be said, Kaoru got out her racket and hit her tennis ball to clash with his rhythm. Ryoma looked back at her, scornfully. She stared at him, her smug face fading into serious look, "It's best not to fall in love with your opponents, Echizen."

Ryoma didn't answer. He watched as she placed her racket on her shoulder and walked away. Opponents? Sakuno was far from being her opponent. They did play friendly matches but it was only to show off their skills, not to win. Opponents existed in this world so you could beat them. Sakuno wasn't that person. Not now, anyways.

Ryoma decided to ignore the annoying girl's comment. He continued with his practice, proceeding to make more burnt marks on the wall.

* * *

What was she thinking? Why did she say that? Oh, why, why, why? She wasn't thinking straight, that's all. She wasn't being normal. She knew she was shy, she knew she could sometimes be afraid to speak her mind but who knew that she didn't know how to think! The boy was obviously thinking about her well-being and he just wanted to do the thing he thought was right: Keep her alive. But she just shoved that in his face and didn't say anything to call him back. What was she thinking?  
Sakuno struck the bricked-wall violently, thinking of ways to mend Ryoma and her's broken friendship. She thought long and hard, only coming up with really stupid ideas.

She could apologize...? He probably wouldn't forgive her.

She could start talking to him again...? What was the use.

Maybe she could write or send a message...? How old was she? 8?

There was simply nothing that Sakuno could think of. All of them were either, stupid or just to impossible. Sakuno knew she was a vulnerable person at times, and without Ryoma around she felt even more vulnerable, as if someone would just jump out at her. How could she mend this stupid fight?

Maybe Ryoma wanted to become friends with her again too? What was she thinking? Of course, he didn't. The face he gave her when she suggested what they should do, how he walked away and never looked back. Sakuno couldn't even imagine Ryoma forgiving her, not even talking to her. She was going to be alone. Again.

"Ryuzaki?" A deep voice said as Sakuno made a loud scream. The girl glanced behind her. It was the Seigaku's captain, Tezuka. He gave her a blank face, "Have you seen Echizen?"

Sakuno whimpered. Hearing that name made her remember the look Ryoma gave her, "Gomen. I haven't."

"If you see him, tell him I'm waiting for him at the office." Tezuka replied. Sakuno looked down at her shoes.

"I-I don't think that will happen." Sakuno mumbled. Tezuka heard her loud and clear. He stared at her, registering the situation.

"Good," He said. Sakuno jolted up to look at him, "It'll be better for your team if it stayed that way."

Sakuno tilted her head. What was he trying to say? She began to ask what he meant but by that time he was already gone. She stared ta her racket. What did he mean by that? Better for her team? In what way?

Sakuno chose to leave what Tezuka-Buchou said for later, proceeding to make more screams as she hit the tennis ball.

* * *

"I don't think you should do that, Bakin." Sumire Ryuzaki commented, worry printed over her face. The so-called Bakin stared at her.

"It'll be fine," He waved the comment off with his hand, "Besides I have been watching the girl for years."

Sumire stared at him in disgust, "You're lucky I haven't ratted you out to the police." Bakin glared at the woman, giving her a small grin when she faltered.

"You can't. I'm very important to your daughter, Sumire," He said, "And to your grand-daughter."

Sumire glared at him, "But-"

He waved his finger at her as he tut-tutted. Sumire tried to keep her pulse calm, she couldn't fall into his messed-up, sickening plans.

"Not a word, Sumire." He said. Ryuzaki slammed the desk hastily.

"You almost kil-"She was cut off by another loud slam on the desk. She stared at him in shock.

"Not a word, Sumire!" He yelled. The woman sighed.

"I'm doing it," He whispered, "Nothing can stop me."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! R&R! Write you later!**


End file.
